A lightweight magnetic modifiable sign which is a flexible substrate, magnetic ink adhered to one surface of such substrate, and an ink layer disposed over the top surface of said substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,890 of Adrian W. Pynenburg discloses a magnetic modifiable sign system comprised of a base made of hardboard material, a steel sheet attached to the base, and a plastic substrate disposed over the steel sheet. This system is relatively heavy and cumbersome, and it cannot readily be used with a wide variety of sign-mounting systems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a magnetic modifiable sign which is lightweight and flexible.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a lightweight magnetic modifiable sign which is comprised a flexible substrate, magnetic ink adhered to one surface of such substrate, and an ink layer disposed over the top surface of such substrate.